Kidnapped by One Direction
by NeonCupcake121
Summary: Scarlett lives alone, she doesn't have any friends and the only contact she has with her parents is from the checks they send to her every month. So maybe that's why she was kidnapped, she was the perfect target. No one would notice her absence…
1. Intro

Intro-

My name is Scarlett Rose, I am 17 years old with long brown hair, icy blue eyes and I have been kidnapped by one direction. If you told me a week ago that I was going to be kidnapped by one direction I would have laughed and called you crazy. But now here I am sitting in the air vents eating chocolate fudge pop tarts silently laughing as all five members of one directions run around below trying to find me. But don't let me get ahead of myself; let's go back to the start….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Trip To The Store

I was about to begin playing my Criminal Minds marathon when I realized the large lack of snack food.

There was a small store only a few blocks away from my apartment so I decided I would go there. It wasn't that cold out and it was only 7:30pm so I decided to go out with the sweats and short sleeve shirt I was wearing.

Grabbing my keys and purse I made the short journey to the store. I walked into the store and gave a small smile to the cashier. We don't know each other's names or anything but we always give each other smiles and occasional waves.

I began walking down the aisles looking for a good snack, after ten minutes of browsing the shelves I decided on getting a bag of chips and a I put them in my shopping basket and made my way to the check out.

I couldn't wait to start my Criminal Minds marathon, I began thinking about what the next episode would be about when suddenly I was pulled out of my thought when I crashed into something or more like someone, Knocking their items to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said as I helped the boy pick up all his stuff. "Oh no, it was my fault" he said as I handed him his last item "I'm Harry by the way." I gave him a small smile "Scarlett." I couldn't help but notice his stunning green eyes, but he seemed to only be looking at my body which was making me uncomfortable. "So, are you new around here?" I asked "I don't think I've seen you around." "Yeah, I'm just staying here for a couple days with some friends." "oh cool, well I better get going before it gets too dark" I said ending the conversation "Bye, I hope to see you around" he called after me "same to you."

I paid for my items and made my way out the store. On my way home I got the odd feeling of being followed, I turned around but saw nothing. _Stop being so paranoid! You've been watching too much Criminal Minds._ I kept walking and soon I was at my apartment I unlocked the door and walked in slipping my shoes off and putting my food on the coffee table.

I settled down to start my Criminal Minds marathon when I heard a frantic meowing; I got up once again and walked to my kitchen opening the small window. "Hey kitty" I cooed letting the cat come through the window. This cat comes to my house often, I'm pretty sure the cat has an owner but I don't mind the company.

The cat was halfway through the window when it began hissing "What's wrong kitty?" I questioned. The cat seemed to be looking at something behind me; I turned around seeing Harry the boy from the store.

He lunges at me and I scream dodging him, _what was this guy doing in my house?! Did he following me?! _Panicking I grabbed my phone and ran into the bathroom locking the door. Quickly I dialed 911 and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end asked "Please, You've got to help me! PLEASE!" I sobbed into the phone. "Please try to calm down, what is you're emergency?" I calmed myself down the best I could then spoke; "there's someone in my house!" there was a slight pause than the lady spoke. "Please tell me your name and your home address." I could hear the boy banging on the bathroom door "My name is Scarlett, my address is 29 melr-" I was cut off as the bathroom door was knocked down, but now not only was Harry there but also four other boys. "Please help me!" I screamed into the phone before it was snatched away.

_This is just sick! I'm being kidnapped in my own home! _I made my last attempt to escape by running under Harrys legs and dodging the other boys; I ran into my room and dove under my bed. I sucked in my breath as I heard footsteps running down the hall. "Where the hell did she go?!" I heard one of them ask angrily; I heard footsteps coming into my room and I watched as a pair of feet walked around my room. My heart was beating so fast and hard, that I was scared the person in my room might hear it. After a few minutes the person gave up searching my room and when to look somewhere else.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I had been holding; my mind was racing. _I wasn't going to get kidnapped! Maybe the boys would get tired of looking for me and leave, or maybe the police will track my call and arrest them._ Suddenly I heard the footsteps again and I was grabbed by the legs and pulled out from under the bed.

I began to scream and struggled, "PLEASE! STOP, JUST LET ME GO" "Shh… don't scream babe, it'll all be over soon." Harry's husky voice purred in my ear. He put a sweet smelling rag over my nose and mouth holding me down, I've seen a lot of kidnap movies so I knew what was happening. Harry was trying to drug me! I held my breath refusing to let the drugs win. Harry noticed my stubbornness and whispered in my ear "stubborn one aren't you?" he began inching his hand under my shirt causing me to gasp and breathe in the chloroform, I felt my mind getting hazy and my vision was getting blurry. I felt the rag being taken away from my face, Harry called to his friends to "Start the car" and I felt myself being picked up and carried away.

This scared me, my vision was slowly getting darker and soon I would be at the mercy of a boy I had met less than an hour ago and four others. For all I know I could end up dead by the end of the night. I tried to fight off the darkness that was taking over but I soon failed and when limp in Harry's arms.

Later I woke up to quiet talking; "Well now what?" I opened my eyes a little bit to survey my surrounding. It seemed as though I was in the back of a van close to a door. _I wonder if these creeps were smart enough to lock the doors… _slowly I inched closer to the door with my eyes on the boys in the seats in front of me. I took a peek out the window seeing how fast we were going. _Would I even survive if I jumped out of a car going at this speed?! _I weighed my chances of surviving and decided to take the risk. I reached for the door handle when suddenly the car swerved causing me to fly into the other side of the van.

I let out a yelp of pain causing all heads to turn to me. The van was plunged into silence until Harry spoke "Well look who's awake." "Please;" I said trying to reason with him "just let me go, I won't tell anyone I swear." Harry only smirked "Not going to happen sweetheart" I inwardly cringed at his words, out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the boy coming closer to me holding the rag that was undoubtedly soaked in chloroform. He quickly lunged at me but I moved out the way, he grabbed my arm and tried to pin me down. "LET ME GO! PLEASE" I panicked "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I managed to struggle out of his grip. "A little help here!" the boy barked at the others.

Panicking I did the first thing I could think of, i quickly crawled over the car door and opened it, "NOO!" the boys screamed as they tried to stop me but it was no use and I jumped, the breath caught in my throat as I closed my eyes and pulled my knees close to my chest. I had a split second to prepare myself for the hard landing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lettie

I yelped out in pain as my head hit the ground, it seemed as though all the air had been knocked out of my lungs, luckily the upper half of me had landed on a patch of grass saving me from too much damage to the head but I could feel the hard pavement ripping at my pants causing my knees to bleed, quickly I tried to regain my breath.

The van swerved and headed towards me. In a flash I was up and running trying to ignore the burning pain in my knees and the painful head ache. I kept running until I was out of breath and had to stop because of the pain in my knees and my feet which were bloody from running without shoes and had small rocks where embedded in them.

I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was still on the road but I was by what seemed to be a small forest, I decided to take a break and try to catch my breath. I was a fast runner so I knew I would have time to rest before the boys caught up.

I went into the forest and sat behind one for the trees. Catching my breath I started to formulate a plan. _I have no idea where I am and I don't know how long I've been out for. For all I know I could be in a different city or even country! _I looked up at the sky. It was dark out meaning I had only been out for an hour or so, that is unless I had been asleep for days.

I ran my hand through my hair noticing it was still smooth and unknotted, this relived me. It indicated that I had only been out for a short period of time, not long enough for my hair to get knotted. I still had a horrible head ache so I decided to put my mind to rest for a while and fix up my feet. I did my best to remove the small rocks imbedded in my feet before ripping of the bottom leg parts of my pants and wrapping up my feet with them. I then used a bit of my shirt to dab up some of the blood off my knees.

Once I was done I rested my head against the tree and took a deep breath. I was absolutely exhausted! I closed my eyes and rested _hopefully these boys will get tired of looking for me and I can find people help me. I will go home and if the boys come looking for me there, I will have cops waiting. _Suddenly I heard a twig snap, my eyes went wide and I go ready to run if I needed to.

"Oh Scarlett, come out, come out, where ever you are!" I heard Harry call "We know you're in here!" called one of his other friends. This was one of my worst nightmares, being hunted down in a dark forest. I peeked out from behind the tree but saw nothing, _I need to get out of this forest without them noticing and get as far away from them as possible!_ Once again my heart was beating fast as I snuck out of the forest, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I made my way out of the forest and looked around. _Why does it have to be so dark?! I'll never find my way home when it's dark like this. _I felt the urge to break down crying, _what did I do to deserve this? _I began taking uneven breaths trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly a cloth was put over my mouth and nose causing me to breath in the sweet smelling drug once again. The cloth was removed from my mouth and nose when my knees went limp. I was picked up bridle style and carried away. I looked up expecting to see Harry but instead I saw a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" I said just above a whisper as tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. "Because I miss you, and I want you back, Lettie." _Lettie… _that name tugged at my heart _why does that sound so familiar? _"I just want to go home, take me home!" I said fighting off the darkness. "We are going home, shh... Just go to sleep" "no!" I sobbed still fighting off the darkness; I began struggling in his arms. I managed to get out of his arms and I began crawling away. More tears streamed down my face from the pain from my knees, the boy picked me up once again. "Just go to sleep Lettie, everything is going to be okay." They boy cooed petting my hair. I sobbed as the darkness and exhaustion took over and I fell asleep in the arms of a boy I didn't even know the name of.

**Louis POV**

"Oh my Lettie, how could I have let you slip away? But don't worry I won't let you slip away again." I cooed as a carried her in my arms back to the van.

I went back to find the boys so we could go home. "Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam!" I called "I got her!" We all piled into the van and began the rest of the drive home. "She's a fighter isn't she?" Zayn remarked, I signed "She was never like this before" "I guess people change." "I guess so."

The rest of the car ride was silent other than small remarks and jokes. When we finally got to our flat I picked Scarlett up and carried her to the spare room. I tucked her into the bed and walked out the room "I won't let you slip away again!" and with that I locked the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escape Plan

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up to find myself on a cozy bed _oh thank god that was just a weird dream!_ I rolled over to the edge of my bed to get out, only to find that my bed was much bigger. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my bed, this wasn't even my room! I started to panic _oh god oh god oh god! That wasn't a dream!_ I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door and tried the yank it open, but to my dismay it was locked.

I heard a noise behind me and spun around to see the curly haired boy. My mind was in panic mode and I couldn't remember his name, suddenly he took a step, coming closer to me. I slowly started to back away as he came closer. My back hit the wall and I knew there was no were else to go. He was still coming closer and it was starting to scare me, he was getting way to close! _This is too much!_ Panicking I did the only thing I could think of, I started screaming.

The curly haired boy quickly placed his hand over my mouth "Shh! It's okay! Shh!" He said franticly. And that's when I went ballistic. It wasn't okay! Nothing is okay right now! I just got kidnapped and I'm going to be here for who knows how long! And to make it worse I am locked in a room with some curly haired freak who watches me sleep! THIS IS NOT OKAY! I began thrashed around and screamed against his hand. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. That's when I started screaming profanities in my mind. _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Now more of them are coming_. The curly haired boy must have heard the footsteps to because he quickly removed his hand from my mouth.

That's when I quickly ran to the corner and hid my face in my knees. I do this a lot, sit in corners I mean. It makes me feel safer knowing that no one can get me from behind. The door slammed open and the four other boys came in. "HARRY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING!" one of the boys yelled. "I swear, I didn't do anything!" Harry says.

By this point I was shaking and hyperventilating. Also talking to myself in my mind, yeah I do that. _Calm down, breath in,out,in,out_. _We're going to get out of here._ Suddenly I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder "Are you okay?" Said a guy with an Irish accent. _Mmhh.. sexy! If he didn't kidnap me he could have had potential! No! Not sexy! Bad bad bad._ "Are you okay?" The Irish boy asked again, he reached out and brushed some hair away from my face. _Holy freaking shit_ "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed with a look of horror on my face. The Irish boy jumped back scared. "I'm sorry!"

I looked around only to see that the other guys were looking at me. _Why are they looking at me?! Stop looking at me_; slowly I put my head back on my knees. It was silent for a while and after a few quiet mumbles that I could not make out I heard footsteps going down stairs.

Thinking that the boys had left I looked up to find that then had left, all except for one. What made me uncomfortable was how close he was to me. Slowly he sat down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. _What's with these guys and touching me?!_ I peeked up at him noticing his brown eyes and brown hair.

In a soft voice the boy spoke "I'm sorry if we scared you, we really didn't mean to-" _yeah, because breaking into my house and dragging me out from under my bed, drugging me and hunting me down in a dark forest totally wouldn't be scary_. I thought sarcastically. I looked up and noticed the boy was looking at me. _I think he asked me something…_ "What?" I asked "I asked if you were hungry." The boy said. "no, I'm not hungry" that was a lie. I was hungry but I'm as sure as hell not going to eat any food they offer me, they probably poisoned it or something! I'm not taking any chances! "Well I'll being you some food anyway;" the boy said as he got up "just in case you get hungry later." I didn't reply as the boy walked out the room and closed the door.

_Escape time! _I quickly ran to the door hoping that it hadn't gotten locked; sadly the odds were not in my favour. I looked around the room looking for another way out, and my eyes landed on the windows _aha!_ I ran over to the windows trying to pry them open. And with one hard tug I got it open. I took a look out the window and instantly felt dizzy. _I must be on the hundredth floor or something!_ I looked around for a way to get to the ground when I noticed a tree.

I climbed up onto the window sill and shivered as a cold wind blow against my bare skin. I was still in my ripped pants and short sleeved shirt. I took a quick breath as I ran what I had to do though my mind, all I had to do was climb out the window, walk on the ledge and jump into the tree climbing down to safety.

I was about to climb onto the ledge when I heard something clatter to the ground and I was pulled back into the room and pushed to the ground. "ARE YOU CRAZY" the boy from before screamed in my face "LOUIS, LOUIS GET IN HERE!" I heard loud footsteps and the brown haired boy who drugged me in the forest came running in "What?! What is it? What happened?!" he asked franticly. "She tried to kill herself! By jumping out the window!" _kill myself? From jumping out the window?! No,no!_ A look of pain washed over Louis face, "Why would you do this to me Lettie?" he asked, _again with that name! Why did it sound so familiar?_

"I wasn't trying to kill myself" I mumbled quietly "Don't lie to me Lettie, don't even try!" Louis said angrily as he began dragging me out of the room and into a different one. "I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice!" he pushed me into what seemed to be a small closet then closed and locked the door. Instantly I began panicking, I never did well locked in small spaces. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! LET ME OUT" I screamed, I started to feel dizzy _I think the walls are closing in on me! _"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I banged on the door with my fists until they were raw and bloody.

No one came to let me out, so soon I had resorted to sobbing on the floor with blood chilling screams ever so often. _I'm never going to get out of here! I'm going to die here; no one is looking for me! The police probably thought it was a prank call. _I sobbed and screamed but that did nothing. Soon I was just sitting on the floor taking uneven breaths. _I should have gone faster, if I had gone faster I wouldn't have been caught, I would have gotten away. _I rested my head against the wall and tried to calm myself and even out my breathing. _Why does Louis keep calling me Lettie and why does it sound so familiar?_

I sat there thinking and I soon began to figure it out. Lettie was a nickname, my nickname from when I was a child maybe, _but how did Louis know about it?_ I sat with my head against the cool wall as I thought.

**Louis POV**

"Why would she try to kill herself?" Niall asked with a sad look on his face "Yeah, you'd think that she'd be happy that she gets to see her own-"Zayn said but I cut him off "I don't think she knows" "what do you mean?" Liam asked "well I haven't seen her in a couple years…." "A couple years?" Harry asked "how do you know if we even took the right girl?!" "I just do okay?!" I replied annoyed. I noticed that Scarlett's screaming had stopped, "Could one of you go check on Scarlett?" I asked looking around the room waiting for someone to reply.

"I'll go check on her" Niall volunteered as he got up and made his way upstairs. I did feel a bit bad about locking Scarlett in the closet but I couldn't risk her escaping. "Where are we going to put Scarlett now?" Liam asked breaking the silence that had formed. "I don't know, guess I didn't really think about that." I admitted "it has be somewhere where she can get out." Zayn said. "Maybe the room next to yours" Liam suggested "that one only has one small window and it can't be opened!" "Or we could keep her in one of our rooms;" Harry suggested "so we can watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything bad" he quickly added.

"I say we put her in the room by mine and if worst comes to worst we will keep her in our rooms" I said making the decision "we can take shifts"

**Scarlett's POV**

My eyes widened as I heard the closet door unlock, the door opened and I saw the blonde hair boy with the Irish accent. "Hey" he said awkwardly, I didn't reply and just looked up at him. "Louis just wanted me to check on you" he spoke "to make sure you where alright." I still didn't reply and only blinked at him. "You don't talk much, do you?" the boy said coming a bit closer and sitting down a few meters away from me, Close up he looked about eighteen or nineteen.

Gathering my courage I opened my mouth "Why am I here?" I asked quietly "ha-ha she speaks." The boy joked ignoring my question. "W-why am I here?" I asked again but this time a bit louder, this time the boy signed "I'm sorry love, I can't really tell you. I don't even know the full reason myself." "oh" was all I said as I looked down "can I at least know your name?" I asked once again looking up "Niall" the boy said holding out his hand. I looked at it for a few seconds before intertwining my own hand in it and shaking.

I smiled a bit, _I think I made a new friend and maybe if I'm nice enough to him he'll help me escape!_ "I'm I going to have to stay in this closet forever?" I asked him with a pout and big eyes, I could see him mentally 'awwing' at my face. "I would think not!" he replied.

Just then my stomach made the sound of a dying whale; quickly I placed my hands over my stomach _well that was embarrassing! _Niall laughed a bit at my embarrassment "You must be hungry" Niall remarked "I guess Liam dropped your food when he saw you about to-"he stopped talking for a moment. "Never mind, how about I go make you something to eat!" he said getting up "could I.. go with you." I asked nervously "oh sure" Niall replied as he extended his arm out to help me up. I sat still for a moment not sure if I should accept his help or not, I made a quick decision and grabbed on to his arm so he could help me up. "Thanks" I said without making eye contact.


End file.
